1. Field of The Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved dual liquid dispenser package, which is particularly adapted for use in the supply of reagant liquids to automated sample liquid analysis systems.
2. Description of the prior art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,515,753 issued May 7, 1985 to John L. Smith, et al and assigned to the assignee hereof, is the most relevant prior art known to applicant. This patent discloses an integral reagent dispenser which exhibits the capability of dispensing two liquids in the nature of reagent liquids, and is particularly adapted for use in reagent liquid supply to automated sample liquid analysis systems. Thus, and although similar in overall function to the dual liquid dispenser package of our invention, it may be understood that the reagent dispenser of U.S. Pat. No. 4,515,753, which is of "bird feeder" configuration, and is thus essentially gravity rather than centrifugal force-operated, can prove less than fully reliable under arduous operating conditions; and especially when and where called upon to operate at relatively high ambient temperatures and/or rotated at relatively high rotational velocities attendant reagent liquid supply. More specifically, it may be understood that reagent liquid spillage can occur from this prior art dispenser under these operating conditions. Too, reagent liquid spillage from this dispenser can occur attendant the required turning over, rocking, and righting of this prior art reagent dispenser to prepare the same for use in an automated sample liquid analysis system. In addition, it has been found that clogging by crystallized reagent liquid of an operationally-essential vent hole of this prior art reagent dispenser can greatly inhibit if not totally prevent the continued satisfactory operation thereof. The passages or supply troughs which supply the reagent liquids in this prior art reagent dispenser from the reagent supply chambers to the reagent dispensing wells are not, in any event, of decreasing cross-sectional area when viewed from the former to the latter, and do not include headspace; and no means of any nature are disclosed in this prior art reagent dispenser to inhibit reagent foaming.
Centrifugal feed of liquids attendant automated sample liquid analysis is disclosed in article entitled "Two-Dimensional Centrifugation for Desk-Top Clinical Chemistry" by Steven G. Schultz, et al at pages 1457-1460 of CLINICAL CHEMISTRY, Vol. 31, No. 9, 1985. Again, no means of any nature are disclosed in this article to inhibit liquid foaming.